Eyes on the Prize
by physixXx
Summary: On a midnight rendezvouz, fourth year student Draco Malfoy discovers something about everyone's favourite 'Boy Who Lived' that will be quite the eye opening experience. THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy is not amused.

Something happened when he returned to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry his fourth year; something horrible, wretched, reprehensible. Cedric Diggory had gotten … cute. Nay, Cedric Diggory was beyond 'cute'. He was absolutely beautiful. _How dare he come back all cute and adorable_, Draco sulked, letting out a slightly audible huff in the process. _That's just plain rude._

He first noticed Cedric's sudden rise in "cute-dom" during the sorting in the Great Hall. His eyes had wandered as the hat sang some horrid wizarding rendition of "We Are the World". His lip curled at the sight of the Gryffindors, all huddled together at the table in their little groups, patting each other on the back with their false interests in what each other had done over the summer.

He had never paid much attention to the Hufflepuff table, before. They were, after all, little more than squibs and certainly undeserving of the attention of a pureblood such as Draco. Then, he saw him: Cedric.

Cedric's jaw line was sharp, yet smooth, like fine-chiseled marble. His skin was milky, just short of pasty. His hair was that typical cut that clean boys like to have; heaven forbid they show a little bit of daring, Draco thought. And what of Cedric's smile? Oooh, that smile! Draco felt his heart flutter as Cedric laughed at some poor Huffle-noob's undoubtedly poor attempt at humour. _Awww, and he's gracious._

Then, it happened.

Cedric glanced his way. His eyes darted past Draco's, at first. As if realizing, a second later, that Draco was indeed staring at him, Cedric blinked, and began to lock eyes with Draco, who hadn't realized that he was biting his lower lip. Cedric's fixed look didn't waiver as he licked the side of his mouth. He bowed his head slightly and smiled. _Oh, that smile!_

Draco, for the first time in a long while, was at a loss for words.

"Who you lookin' at?"

Crabbe had broken Draco out of his reverie, turning around to look in the direction of Draco's stare.

"Lookin' at Potter, I bet," Goyle answered, as he shoveled more potatoes in his mouth.

Some food hit Draco's sleeve. With a look of contemptuous disgust, Draco slowly removed the projectile from his person, and flipped it back on the table. _Why must I be bothered?_ He thought. He shook his head and looked up, hoping to catch another glimpse of Cedric. But he had already moved on to other conversations leaving Draco irritated.

Draco wasn't annoyed at the fact that he had been drooling over a Hufflepuff. He wasn't even upset at the fact that his staring was no longer reciprocated. No, Draco was upset because he was still thinking about Cedric and, worse yet, _wanting_ Cedric.

"Look at 'im," Goyle said, turning back to face Draco. Leaning in, he continued, "Shaggy-haired shirt-lifter. Gimme five minutes with scar-head…"

"…and what? You'd drown him to death?" Draco drawled, picking more potatoes from his sleeves and flicking them back onto Goyle's plate. "Chew with your mouth closed," he threatened, "or you won't be able to chew for a week."

Pansy Parkingson let out a cackle, leaning in closer to Draco. Draco found himself inching away from her, rolling his eyes before letting them wander again. _And, where is 'the boy who annoys me'…?_ Draco wondered. He found him in short order, surrounded by his sycophantic posse of Gryffindor degenerates. Draco leered, his lip curled as usual. But there was something about Harry, this year, which made him soften his unpleasant gaze. Harry was… cuter than he remembered. His shaggy hair tussled astray as it was often want to do.

Were his eyes always so green? Was his smile always that… innocent? _Corruptible_, Draco thought. A wicked smile stretched across his thin lips. _Have him… then destroy him_. So lost in his lascivious thoughts was Draco that it took a second to register that Harry Potter was looking back at him, righteous indignation colouring every inch of his face. If looks could kill… in the Shakespearean sense of the word, mind you.

_You will be mine, Harry Potter. And I'll gladly bide my time until that day..._


	2. Chapter 2

The first task had come and gone; the Yule Ball, long-since past. 

Suddenly, the school seemed to be split in two. Most supported Cedric; however, there were others who began to root for Harry. Of course, Draco managed to convince all of the Slytherins to cheer for Cedric. "At least he's of good stock," Draco would argue, "for a Hufflepuff, at least." Anything was better than cheering for Potter, after all.

It was a cold night. Draco waited until he heard the combined snores – roars more like it – of his eternal shadows: Crabbe and Goyle. He slipped out of his four-poster, slowly and quietly gathering his winter jacket. Hogwarts tended to be colder than should be allowed, especially afterhours. And he was going up to the Astronomy Tower, which would be even worse. He crept to the door, placing a hand on the flat of the door and the other on the knob. He pulled, slightly, wincing at just how loud the 'click' was. Crabbe stirred, but didn't wake. Draco slipped out of the room and through the common room before exiting the dungeon altogether.

"Lumos," he whispered, and cupped the tip of his now-lit wand to prevent too much light from escaping. The portraits, after all, hated being awakened by wandering students. He walked up the stairs, careful to be as graceful as possible, and made his way towards the front entrance. From there, he thought, he'd take the far stairwell (unused by most men and beast) up to the Tower by the back route.

As he passed a room, the door swung open and a hand grabbed the lapel of his silk pajama shirt. Draco almost dropped his wand as he was yanked inside. He was disoriented as he was swung around pressed hard against the wall. Before he could mutter his objections, a tongue had invaded his mouth and cold slight hands opened his jacket. The kiss was wet and sloppy, and slightly rough. Draco's eyes bulged. He reached out, grabbed the shoulders of his assailant and pushed him back.

"What the f--"

But before the explicative could escape his mouth, a hand cupped over it. 

"Be still," he heard, "be silent."

Colin Creevy leaned back into him and whispered, "Moody…"

Indeed, the thud "klunk" of Moody's peg-legged gait could be heard coming closer and closer; louder and louder. Draco began to squirm, but Colin leaned in harder, edging his knee between Draco's legs and rubbing against his crotch. _When did Colin get so strong?_ His hot breath tickled the hairs on Draco's neck. Draco could feel Colin's heart beating against his own chest. Draco reached out and grabbed Colin's waist. Colin gasped.

The 'klunking' ceased, suddenly.

Draco stopped breathing. Colin looked up at him, smiled, and then cupped his hand along the front of Draco's pants, whispering "Glad to see me, then?"

Before Draco could answer, the sound of inhuman screeching filled the hallways like a thousand fingernails dragged across the chalkboard. Draco winced. Colin leaned in harder against him. _What,_ Draco wondered, _does he think I'm going to run away?_ Colin eased up once he heard Moody limp away, obviously to check on the origins of the sound.

A moment later, Draco had pushed Colin away from him.

"Hands off, Creevy. What do you mean by it!" Draco began smoothing out his silk pajamas.

Colin gave him a mock-hurt look, pouting his lips and bowing his head; his brown nipples standing pointedly on his flat, shirtless chest.

"And don't look at me with those puppy eyes of yours," Draco continued. "I kick puppies."

Colin's pajama pants hung low along his narrow hips. Young though he was, Draco could see a faint trail of blond hair collecting from his bellybutton down to the waist of his pant. Colin hadn't grown out of his baby fat, quite yet. His stomach looked soft to the touch. Draco entertained the notion of giving him a raspberry – but that was beneath him. 

Colin's eyes were bigger than should be allowed on a boy, like some horribly beautiful Japanese manga character. And, despite himself, Draco almost couldn't stop a grin from playing across his face.

"Aww, did I hurt you, dragon?"

"Don't call me that."

Colin was on him again, grabbing at his shoulders and attaching himself to Draco's neck. His expert kissings and gentle sucking made Draco's eyes start to roll in the back of his head. He was obviously trying to say something, but he couldn't catch his breath. Where did Colin Creevy learn _that?_

Draco managed to gather strength enough to push Colin away again, huffing with an indignity he couldn't truly say he honestly felt.

Colin's eyes narrowed; he was not amused. "That's the thanks I get, then?"

"You were supposed to meet me in the Astronomy Tower."

"Filch is roaming about; so is Moody. I think he knows people snog up in the Tower. I jumped in here just before seeing Moody go that way. Figured I'd stop you before you were caught."

Silence.

"You're welcomed," Colin added sarcastically.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You're welcome for the kiss."

"You liked it and you know it."

"If I didn't like it, biscuit, I wouldn't be meeting you in the Astronomy Tower."

Colin bowed his head, pouting "Don't call me 'biscuit'," he muttered, but it was little more than a whisper.

Draco Malfoy loved it when Colin pouted. He wondered if his brother Nigel kissed the same way. Draco chuckled at the thought. _Maybe I can make a habit of collecting brothers? The Weasley twins aren't half bad…_

Colin stuck his head out of the room, peering both ways down the hall. "It looks like its all clear," he whispered, then stepped out of the room. Draco followed, his eyes darting down Colin's backside. 

Colin had the kind of ass that would fit snuggly in a large wine class; high and tight. In his cotton pajamas, his arse seemed to jump and twitch and … _flex?_ Were those dimples on the sides of his cheeks? And what of Colin's back? It was lithe and smooth, like polished ivory; the perfect back for a boy. Draco couldn't help but stare as he followed him down the hall. Between Colin's back and arse, Draco could almost forgive Colin's annoyingly constant jubilation.

As they turned a corner and made their way towards the stairwell leading to the Tower, Colin managed to knock into the cabinet of old Divination and Astronomy awards. Draco grimaced and looked up as Colin tried desperately to stop the cabinet from rocking. The noise seemed to be amplified by every reverberation. _At this rate_, Draco thought, _he'll wake up the whole castle!_

It took seemingly forever for the cabinet to stop rocking; longer still for the resulting noise to stop. Draco shook his head in disgust. Colin flashed his saucer-sized eyes, earnestly, mouthing the word 'sorry' back to Draco. 

"Hello? Anyone down there?"

They heard a whisper coming from atop the stairs leading to Tower. Colin's eyes bulged in panic as they heard the steps of the Tower occupant getting closer. Draco began to turn to run, but Colin grabbed his lapel (again), dragged him into the doorway, and pushed him back away from the door. They stood in the stairwell, once again breathing harder than they should.

Draco could hear whoever was upstairs was still walking towards the door. Despite being back from the door, all it would take was a simple tilt of the head and they'd be seen. Colin leaned into Draco again, lifted his wand and mumbled some incantation. Shadows danced around them like butterflies before finally engulfing them in its dark embrace.

"Where did you--?"

"Shh," Colin sibilant whisper was more authoritative than Draco was accustomed to. He felt heat rise in his pants.

Not only was it amazing that Colin knew this spell, but the mechanics of the spell were queer, too. Although Draco knew they were covered in shadows (or some form of dark energy) and that no one would be able to see them, he could still see everything as if his eyes weren't obstructed by the shadows.

"Is someone down there?" the voice said, louder and closer. It was Cedric. 

"Harry, is that you? I've been waiting…" but his voice trailed off. Cedric was standing just a couple steps from the bottom. Realizing that it wasn't Harry, Cedric took a deep breath, then turned on his heel and walked back up there stairs.

Draco was dumbfounded. _Cedric...? Waiting for Harry Potter? In the Astronomy Tower?_

He looked at Colin's face and saw that he, too was thinking the same thing.

Colin was about to make another incantation when they heard rushed footsteps coming from the hall. The smell of lavender, flowers, and bubble-bath infiltrated their nostrils.

"What the fuck is that smell?" Colin asked, his nose scrunched up.

He was answered by the sight of Harry Potter, covered in a cloak, holding a map and his Champion's Egg. The shadow spell allowed them to see even through invisibility cloaks. Draco was truly intrigued, now.

Harry gave one last look back into the hallway before flinging off his cloak. He stood at the bottom of the stairs. Colin's breathing increased, his heart beating harder. _So, this one really does fancy Potter, then?_ Draco couldn't help but smile; he was, after all, learning so much tonight.

Harry breathed in deep and held his breath for a moment. He was shaking, slightly. Then, he put one foot on the bottom step and proceeded up the stairs into the Tower.

"Maybe we should go," Colin whispered, obviously taken aback by what he had witnessed.

"Are you kidding me," Draco asked, louder than was absolutely necessary. A slow smile danced across his face. His eyes were narrowed, like a hawk's who had found his prey. "This is going to be good."


	3. Chapter 3

Cast in shadow, eyes opened wide in astonishment, Draco followed the slow, nervous gait of Harry as he clutched his champion's egg. Colin Creevy's breathing had long-since become rapid and hard. He led Draco up the stairs. Draco's excitement increased with every step.

As Harry approached the top of the steps, he paused. Draco saw him take one last deep breath before pushing open the door into the Astronomy's main observatory. There stood Cedric, leaning against the far wall, peering out of the window into the night. Draco felt Colin's body tighten as he gasped at the sight before him.

"We should leave them be," Colin whispered, more to himself than to Draco. In fact, Draco suspected Colin's own dark thoughts were urging him to watch the scene unfold. Colin was proving to be Draco's greatest triumph. Even before their first kiss, Draco had provoked, teased, and seduced him so thoroughly that Colin appeared to relish the dirty little secret that was Draco Malfoy. The corruption of this noble-hearted young boy was so complete that Colin seemed to welcome the perversions that Draco taught him.

Cedric heard the door swing open and jerked away from the wall, eyes wide and hopeful. "Hi, Harry," he said regaining his composure. A smile stretched across his face. Harry simply stood there, biting his lower lip, looking … worried. Cedric laughed to himself. He loved that Harry seemed so adorably lost; so endearingly sheepish; so nefariously innocent.

The room was dark, bathed in shadows cast by candles of varying sizes all throughout the circular chamber. He drank in the warm they emanated as it drank him. Harry walked towards Cedric, eyes fixed on him. He didn't blink. He couldn't! He was afraid Cedric would vanish in the split second it'd take for his eyes to flicker. Cedric let out a laugh, more audible than the last. With a playful arch of the brow, Cedric pointed at the door and said, "You might want to close the door."

Harry blushed, "Oh… right. Of course…" He began to turn around, but stopped, deciding instead to lay down his cloak and champion egg. As Harry dropped the egg on his bundled cloak, Cedric could have sworn he saw shadows moving behind him. Cedric tensed, pointing his wand and whispering, "Lumos." Light flared from the tip of his wand, jetting over Harry's shoulder.

"Cedric…?" he said, turning to look in the direction of Cedric's glowing wand.

But there was nothing there, just the open door that led to the steps.

"Nothing," Cedric flicked his wand, the light fading. "I thought I saw something…"

Cedric's eyes fixed on Harry. He smiled as Harry's head bowed, gauchely. Although this was not their first dalliance, Harry was still nervous. Cedric was everything Harry was not: devastatingly handsome (beautiful, more to the point), popular, funny, intelligent, and (in accordance to their recent conversations) worldly and sophisticated. Yet, in spite of all Cedric's strengths – and Harry's subsequent shortcomings – Cedric wanted Harry… Cedric _chose_ Harry.

Harry hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Colin remained bundled closely to Draco in a corner, still cloaked by the shadow-spell he had performed earlier. His back pressed tightly against Draco's chest, feeling it raise and lower with each heated breath. They watched as Harry fumbled his way towards Cedric. He was uncoordinated, and Draco couldn't help but almost feel sorry for him. In stark contrast, Draco was in awe of Cedric. He appreciated Cedric's cool and collected demeanor. It was obvious that Cedric was glad to see Harry, but Harry seemed to _need_ Cedric; desperate for him, even.

"Figure it out, yet?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a slight smile. Harry felt too embarrassed to make eye contact with Cedric for very long. Instead, he'd look down to Cedric's feet, admiring how staunchly sturdy his stance was. It would be only a matter of time before he'd blush, fluster, and begin to mumble incessant nonsense.

Cedric edged his way closer to Harry. "Good."

Harry's eyes jaunted up Cedric's trousers, focusing on his crotch. Harry felt heat building in his own stomach and a stiffness growing in his slacks that would soon scream to protest its confinement.

Since his last rendezvous with Harry, all he wanted to do was see him again. He dreamt about Harry's soft kisses and his sheepish grins. He liked when Harry's brain began thinking too fast and he'd end up stumbling over his words. He enjoyed teasing Harry about his over-sized clothes and his penchant for amassing more detention hours than the Weasley twins combined. He loved the glint in Harry's eyes whenever they talked about Quiddich. But whenever he was around Harry, Cedric was at a loss. His brain stopped working. He couldn't say anything witty or clever … or profound. All he could do was gape at this boy, two years his junior, and act like a little schoolboy.

Cedric found himself suddenly liking the role of a schoolboy.

"You should talk to me more," Cedric managed, "you know… during classes and what not."

"Your friends don't like me, much," Harry reminded him, sinking into his own posture. He was always reminded that Cedric's friends had a particular aversion to all things Potter. He winced whenever he mentioned it, fearing that one day Cedric may start to agree with their opinions.

_Merlin_, Harry chastised himself internally, _why do you keep bringing it up, then!_

Cedric moved closer, "But I like you. Isn't that enough?"

"Thanks for the tip," Harry said, almost lost for words. "About the egg, I mean." _Stupid, Potter – Stupid! Stupid!_ He looked like he would dart out of the room out of fear at any moment.

"Going to run off, then?" Cedric joked.

Harry jerked up with a look of surprise on his face, "What? No... I--"

Cedric moved closer, "Peace, Harry. I was just joking."

"Oh."

"So… what do you want to talk about tonight, Mr. Potter?" Cedric asked, with an eyebrow arched.

Harry shrugged, looking down at the floor, "I dunno. I don't care… " He slowly looked up at Cedric's angelic face, his own face a consummate illustration of innocence. "I don't care what we do, really."

Harry bit his bottom lip again.

Cedric wanted that lip for himself.

"Did you like kissing me before, Harry?"

"… yes …"

"Do you want to kiss me, again?"

"… yes …"


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me you don't want this," Cedric urged.

Harry couldn't.

"Tell me you don't want me to kiss you," Cedric bid.

But Harry did.

Colin was drunk with anticipation, feeling Draco's arms wrap around his collarbone; Draco's hands exploring every nuance of his shoulder, then neck, then chest. Draco's breath danced over Colin's neck. Seeming to act on their own volition, his hands instinctively made their way to grasp at Draco's arse,

"Tell me to stop... and I will."

But Harry wouldn't.

Colin squeezed, and Draco breathed in, quickly, hunching his back to grind his erection into Colin, never taking his eyes from the exhibition before them.

"I... no, I..." Harry stammered. Cedric reached out and brushed Harry's stomach with the bridge of his index finger. He smiled a sly, feral grin and bit his bottom lip.

"You don't have to be nervous, Harry," Cedric's voice was gentle, assuring. They stood face-to-face. Cedric towered over Harry, considerably. Harry found it difficult to look into Cedric's eyes without blushing.

"Stop being an idiot! Stay cool… stay calm…" Harry thought to himself, "Be like Malfoy: calm and cool."

Harry's quickened breath, however, betrayed him. Harry was neither cool nor calm.

Cedric reached up to Harry's chin, gently tilting his head so he could look directly into his eyes. Cedric inspected each one and, as if pondering a grand puzzle, he finally asked, "Have your eyes always been that green?"

He knew the answer: of course, they'd have always been that green. As Harry's mouth opened to respond, Cedric turned his attention to Harry's lips as they shaped to form words. His free hand cupped Harry's cheek. He didn't hear Harry's answer. His words didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Harry's lips which required – demanded – to be kissed.

Cedric pulled Harry's face to his and kissed him, mid-sentence. It was soft… and quick. Too quick. Harry's eyes were still closed and his mouth still in that ridiculous 'o' shape when Cedric pulled back. He licked lips and whispered, "You used too much of the bubble bath, didn't you?"

Harry's eye opened, as if waking from a dream. Blushing, he answered "Uhm… yeah… I … I was hoping that you couldn't smell it. Sorry."

Cedric liked it when Harry apologized. He couldn't wait until they had their first argument. He found himself hoping that Harry would say something offensive and mean and hurtful. Cedric could lose himself in the shape of Harry's mouth when he said 'sorry'.

He drowned himself in Harry's kisses, pulling back just enough to enjoin, "Say it again, Harry… say 'you're sorry'..."

Harry swayed somewhat as his hands went up in the air. He wanted to touch Cedric, but didn't know if he should – or could. Harry breathed into Cedric's mouth "I'm sorry…" in rapid succession, tightening his hands into fists in anxious anticipation.

Cedric became impassioned with every breathy request for forgiveness. He grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him harder into his kisses. His tongue forced Harry's mouth open, invading it with precision and ease. Harry's eyes bulged as he felt Cedric's other hand slide down his pyjama bottoms, squeezing Harry's cheeks. Closing his eyes, Harry lost himself in the moment; in the kisses.

On the other side of the room, still covered in shadows, Colin arched his back, spreading his feet further apart, temptingly. Colin's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Draco's nimble fingers darted to his nipples, pinching them between thumb and index. Although his hands were attentive to Colin, Draco's eyes were fixed on Cedric and Harry's carnal salaciousness. Draco grabbed at Colin's throat, squeezing it; demanding obedience from him. Colin reached back and grabbed a handful of Draco's hair, turning his head enough to bring his lips to Draco's. Colin was lost. He had even forgotten about his obsessive crush on Harry Potter.

It was almost like being consumed, Harry would later recall, as if 'enough' wouldn't happen until he was all used up. With Harry's head and arse resolutely in his grip, Cedric pulled Harry closer to him, tasting him. They found themselves pressed against the stone wall of the tower. Cedric hand made its way down the small of Harry's back. Harry quivered. He let out a low moan as he felt Cedric's fingers dance beyond the elasticity of his pyjama bottoms. Cedric's fingers manoeuvred between Harry's cheeks, rubbing along the length of his crack. As the hand cupped the shape of Harry's ass, the middle finger rubbed along his taint and circled the rim of his hole.

Harry gasped when Cedric's finger entered him, edging beyond its muscled opening. Harry gripped a hold of Cedric's shoulder, tightly, wrapping one leg around Cedric's. Finger and thumb pinched, slightly, pulling on newly grown boy-hairs around the edges of his opening. Cedric could almost taste the soft, pink lushness of Harry's bottom; he certainly wanted to. Harry began rotating his hips, helping Cedric's finger go deeper and deeper into him. He managed to regain enough of his senses to fumble around Cedric's denims, trying to unbutton them. With Cedric's help, Harry's hand made its way down into Cedric's jeans, bypassing his boxers and wrapping his fingers around the hardened cock. It was warm to the touch.

Draco continued the assault on Colin's mouth, sometimes making an effort to bite and pull tenderly on bottom lip, gripping his throat, and forcing Colin's attention. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Cedric and Harry, even when he slid his hand down Colin's front, slipping his hand in his pyjamas. Draco found his lissom fingers around warm, moist boyhood. He stroked the length of Colin's erection, gripping tighter at the base and twisting slightly as he reached the head.

"Draco… Please…" Colin whimpered.

Colin reached behind him to take Draco's prick, but Draco backed away, slightly.

"No, no, no," he whispered, letting his lips flit against Colin's earlobe, "Consider this a present."

Colin sighed and returned to caress Draco's blond hair.

Cedric imagined other parts of himself in Harry instead of merely his finger. Dizzying electricity seemed to fuel Cedric's hips at the thought of fucking Harry. Cedric hooked his finger that still lay in Harry's ass. Harry jerked at the sudden surge of pleasure when it hit his 'spot'; his muscles tensed and his grip onto Cedric tightened. Cedric buried his face into Harry's neck, losing all self- control. He began grinding into Harry like a dog in heat. Harry stopped stroking Cedric's cock, strengthened his grip and let Cedric fuck his hand.

Draco tried to match his intensity with Cedric's. His eyes narrowed as he heard Harry pant in pleasure. With his free hand, Draco began pinching and twisting Colin's nipples. Colin responded by grinding his hips harder into Draco's crotch and winced as he leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. His breaths were no more than gasps for air. His body tensed. Draco could feel Colin's cock tauten.

"Oh, Harry… I… oh… shit…"

Cedric was gasping for air, humping faster and faster. Suddenly, he stood motionless, yet tense, gripping at Harry's shoulders and biting into his neck. Between laboured breaths, he managed to plant soft kisses on Harry's bruised neck. Harry felt the hot fluid sliding down his thigh.

Colin made one final grab at the back of Draco's head, pulling on his hair and nuzzling into his neck. His back arched and every muscle contracted and stiffened as Draco continued to stroke. With his free hand Draco covered Colin's mouth, preventing him from screaming as healthy streams of cum shot out of Colin's cock. It seemed like an eternity before Colin stopped shooting his load. Regaining both balance and breath, Colin stood on his own, his sweaty back sticking to Draco's silk pyjama shirt.

Cedric and Harry slid to the floor, intertwined in each others' arms. Harry looked at Cedric, wiping the sweat from his brow and around his eyes. Cedric smiled and pulled Harry's face close to his. His kisses were soft and tender again. Harry enjoyed hearing Cedric's breathing return to normal. He was happy. He had made Cedric… happy.

"It's getting late, Cedric."

"I know," Cedric answered without moving, his face nuzzling into Harry's neck.

He pulled back swiftly, smiled, and planted a playful kiss on Harry's lips. "I owe you, Harry."

Harry blushed, "No worries, mate."

"Oh, I'm not worried," Cedric teased with a grin. He wrapped his arms around Harry completely, pulling himself into Harry's neck again. He liked it there. It felt comfortable. It felt safe. Harry rested his head on Cedric's, unable to suppress a smile when Cedric repeated, "… I owe you one …"

Neither noticed the shadows in the corner move and shift past the entrance as Draco and Colin made their way quietly down the stairs. Opening the door that lead to the main entrance hall of the school, Colin stuck his head out slightly, peering down both ends of the hall. Once he was sure they were alone, he pushed the door open further.

Draco followed, smiling as realization finally hit. Earlier in the year, he thought Cedric an unobtainable goal; a prize that could never be won. After tonight, however, he knew differently. And what of Potter; the half-blood, faux-celebrity whose very presence made Draco ill... or, at least, _used_ to make him ill?

Colin was still dumbstruck. Walking almost aimlessly down the hallway, his mind kept replaying the night's events. Harry and Cedric…? Kissing…? Touching…? Then… maybe… Maybe it could be Colin and Harry…? Colin smiled as his schoolboy crush returned full-swing. It was like an old friend returning from a long leave of absence.

Before Colin could reach the steps that lead to the Gryffindor Tower, Draco grabbed his arm, stopping him. Draco smiled slyly as Colin turned to face him. Colin leaned in and kissed him. When Draco pulled away, Colin flashed him his best display of puppy-dog eyes, "Thank you so much, dragon," he said, genuinely.

Draco kissed Colin chastely, whispering, "No worries, biscuit."

Colin watched Draco saunter off, admiring how his silk pyjamas clung to his lithe frame. Without breaking stride, Draco turned to face Colin. With a mischievous grin, Draco mouthed the words: you owe me. But it wasn't Colin's repayment he wanted. No, after this night – this fateful night – Draco had his eyes on a new prize.


End file.
